Don't say another word
by JennaLeighL
Summary: The beginning of a new year. Blair, Serena, and Nate are friends again. Serena and Dan meet, ..but what does Nate think of that? Vanessa disappears, and.. where's little Jenny? Uses all the characters.
1. Chapter 1

hey people!

It's the beginning of a brand new year, and we're all feeling as hung over as ever! Partying till dawn, probably wasn't the best idea. But, it ended of the summer vacation pretty well, huh? I think so.

Were New York City's Upper East Side, so that means my friends and I all live in fabulous apartments, or of course.. Fabulous estates with our 'rents.

Fall is on it's way, and what does that mean?

The leaves on the trees turn beautiful colors, and of course, ..we start rummaging through our closets and slip on our Bendel's coats we've been raving to wear.

Unfortunately, it's time to see our enemies, and of course friends!

But, happily,I'll be throwing a new bash sooner or later, so drink your heart out, darlings. Start picking out those colleges you want, and apply for as many as you can get!

**Sightings**

_**B **_and _**S **_eating lunch at Panera Bread, I wonder what's been going on with them lately. Hm..

_**N**_ spotted playing soccer with his buds, in Central Park, ..He actually wasn't stoned, either. _**V**_ walking onto the subway, and we haven't seen her since. What happened to her? _**D **_walking the streets, gazing at the scenery. New poem, _**D**_?

I'll be watching, very, very, closely.

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_**s **__and __**n **__meet, uh-oh._

Serena walked quickly around her room, searching for her cell phone. It was ringing obnoxiously, and it was probably Nate. Moments later, she found it under her bed, and she shook her head. She quickly glanced at the Caller I.D, and of course it said _Nate calling._

Serena flipped open her phone quickly, and smiled. "Natie!" She said, brightly.

"Hey you," Nate replied, and smiled to himself. "You up to meet someplace?" He asked, hopefully.

"Honestly, …Of course, Nate." Serena replied, with a soft laugh.

"Perfect, I'll meet you at the park at like, ..4:30," He explained, "**Don't** bring Blair." He demanded, "See you." He said and closed his phone.

Serena smiled, and closed her phone, and quickly looked at the time, 4:00 exact, it read.

She walked to the window slowly, from the weather, in looked a bit chilly, even though it was only August. Serena shrugged, and grabbed one of her coats, making sure it matched her dark blue skinny jeans, and white cami. She walked down the stairs, and slipped on her black suede boots, and headed out the door.

About a half an hour later, Nate arrived at the park, and took a seat on one of the benches. Thank god he wasn't stoned, because if he saw Serena he'd defiantly want to kiss her. He needed a serious talk with her, and not fool around.

_Aw, your joking right, Nate?_

Moment's later, Nate looked to his left, and saw a tall girl, with white blond hair, striding down the side-walk, her hair flying behind her. It was defiantly, Serena.

Serena smiled, and waved as she found Nate. He waved back, and smiled sweetly. Serena finally arrived at the bench he was sitting on, and sat down, and crossed her perfect legs. "So, what's up? Why'd you want to meet, so suddenly?" Serena asked, with a small smile.

"Well, uhm.." Nate couldn't find the right words, "It's about Blair." He said, and looked at Serena.

Serena nodded her head, "Keep going," She said smiling.

"It's just, ..I don't want her. I've wanted you, but I don't want to lose Blair as a friend.." He trailed off.

"Nate, ..I've always wanted you too. But, we can't break this friendship we have, again." Serena explained, sadly, and looked at him.

Nate nodded, "I know that.. I just feel so, like, tense when I'm with Blair. But when I'm with you, I am free, and I can say or do whatever I want." He explained, and tugged on the sleeve of his shirt.

"I know what you mean, ..Blair's just a little tense and demanding because she is thriving to get her grades up." Serena reminded him, and placed a hand on his knee.

"I mean, ..I guess I could give it a chance." He said, looking at her hand, and slowly took it in his.

"I think it would be the right thing to do, Nate." Serena agreed, and smiled. "If it doesn't work out? Maybe you can get Blair to break up with you, but.. Don't do anything to stupid, to make her hate you for life." Serena explained, and played with his fingers.

Nate nodded, and smiled. "Good idea, I think I'll do that."

_Uh-oh, Nate. Have a nice time, and Serena? Have a pleasant time watching._


End file.
